1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber number transmission apparatus and a method of transmitting a subscriber number in a multi-directional multiple communication system, and more particularly, a subscriber number transmission apparatus and a method of transmitting a subscriber number to a terminal station in a multi-directional multiple communication system, in which a subscriber number is transmitted after a terminal station is set to a ready state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a subscriber number transmission apparatus is designed in such a manner that a call reception information which contains a telephone number of a call originator can be noticed to a child station subscriber, even if there is not an empty call channel. Such a subscriber number transmission apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Disclosure (JP-A-Heisei 3-93394). In this apparatus, there is a case where a call to a child station is received in the state in which all communication channels are busy. In such a case, a sign al for noticing to the call originator that all the communication channels are busy and a signal for prompting for transmission of information such as a telephone number of the call originator are issued from a base station. Also, a signal indicating that a call is received when all the communication channels are busy and information such as the telephone number of the call originator are transmitted to the child station through a control channel. Thus, in the child station, an audio output or a screen display is performed based on the received information.
However, in the above-mentioned originator subscriber number transmission apparatus, a receiving section is used to receive the originator subscriber number after an off hook signal is sent out to a local switch. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a subscriber number transmission service as one of telephone services can not be accomplished in which the analog-modulated subscriber number is sent out when a terminal station is ready.